Melee
The melee is the tertiary category weapon in Counter-Strike Online. The seal knife is available to all players by default while the other melee weapons are purchasable with game points or cash points. When held, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. Every player starts out with the knife; unlike the other weapons, it cannot be dropped. Seal knife :Main article: Seal knife Damage for the primary attack (slash) for seal knife is low but high rate of swing while the damage done by the secondary attack (stab) is high but low rate of swing. The higher damage done if a player stabs the enemy at head or back. Hunting Dagger :Main article: Hunting Dagger The hunting dagger is purchasable with game points and takes a slight advantage from the seal knife. It has higher swing rate than the seal knife. Note that the hunting dagger uses Counter-Strike: Condition Zero knife animation. Balisong :Main article: Balisong Balisong has high swing rate even for stabbing but it is purchasable by cash points and it does lower damage to enemy. It takes three stabs to kill an enemy instead of the seal knife, two. Recommended for Zombie Scenario Mode in bonus round. Sabit :Main article: Sabit Sabit (or Parang in game or Axe for certain country) does very high damage to enemy. It can kill an enemy with just two hits from the front part. More over, it can kill an enemy with just single hit on the back. Sabit is recommended for knife battles. Nata knife :Main article: Nata Knife The Nata Knife can only be used in Zombie Mode 2 through Gruesome Assassin package, same along with the light zombie. It does very high damage and can kill a zombie with just one hit on the back. It is also can be used in Zombie Scenario Mode. Hammer :Main article: Hammer Hammer can knock the zombies away. It is recommended to use it when the zombies are approaching. Hammer can be purchased through Merciless Destruction set, same along with heavy zombie. Combat knife :Main article: Combat knife Combat knife is a melee that is able to does very high damage to enemies which is purchasable with cash points. It has a variant called Master Combat knife. Skull-9 :Main article: Skull-9 The Skull-9 is the first melee weapon in Skull series and it is made of special alloy material developed by the government. It has murderous destruction power, especially to zombies. Dragon knife :Main article: Dragon Knife Dragon Knife is a special melee weapon that shares same settings to the seal knife. It is available during Chinese New Year event only. Katana :Main article: Katana Katana has further attack range and can kill an enemy with just one slash. It is recommended to use it in zombie modes. Trivia *When drawn out, a sound can be heard by enemies and allies, this can be dangerous if you often switch your primary weapon with your melee because the enemy will know your position Category:Weapons